The Pleasuring Reaction
by NerdInIt
Summary: I decided this will be a series of stories. Leonard and Penny are together, smut ensues in each chapter.  Chapters are not necessarily related or in any order. If you have a idea Id love to hear it and see if i can make a chapter. Warning: Smut/Language
1. Coming Home

**Hi all! I am all for Leonard and Penny. This is my first fic, hope you enjoy! **

**There's really no context for this story. Leonard and Penny are together, Leonard comes home from work. Smut.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Leonard walked through the door after getting back late from work. He saw Penny had fallen asleep reading a magazine that was now laying on her flat stomach with the covers only covering her up to her waist. Leonard paused in the doorway taking in how beautiful she is, thinking how lucky he is that they are together.

Leonard walked over to the bed to take away the magazine and tuck Penny in the rest of the way. He put the magazine on the table beside the bed and tried to put the rest of the covers on her quietly. Leonard wasn't really worried about waking her, she's a heavy sleeper. Despite his efforts Penny started stirring. She started to groggily open her eyes and when she saw Leonard she smiled a sleepy grin, "Hey you."

"Hi," Leonard quietly replied, as if she were still sleeping, with a smile as well. "Go back to sleep," he encouraged.

"No," Penny protested. "I haven't seen you since this morning and I told you I'd wait up for you until you got home." She started to sit herself up.

"Yeah, but you were already asleep, ergo, you didn't stay up until I got home," Leonard retorted.

"Buuuut you're home now! And I'm awake now!" Penny said happily.

Leonard new he would let her win eventually, so he ended it here. "Okay fine, you win," he gave in and she smiled. He loved her smile.

He started to head to the bathroom to get ready for bed when he felt Penny grab his hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Penny asked.

Leonard was confused. "To wash up so I can go to bed?" he said with a tone of inflection in his voice wondering why Penny was so quizzical.

"Nuh uh. Come here" she said with a seductive grin and pulled him closer to her on the bed. Hesitantly, he came closer to the bed, wondering if she was teasing him or serious. Once he was close enough she pressed her hands to his cheeks and pulled him down to her level on the bed to kiss him. He wasn't stupid enough to stop where this was heading so he gave in and crawled over top of her.

They kissed passionately for some time. Tongues swirling and teeth gently biting each others lips. Penny started playing with the curls on the back of Leonard's neck. He intensely shoved his hands into her hair. She pulled him closer. They paused for a bit. Foreheads touching, looking passionately into each others eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Leonard." Leonard could see the passion in her eyes. Every time he looks at the woman in front of him he falls more in love, which he never thinks is possible but she continues to prove him wrong. "I love you too, Penny."

They kissed passionately before Penny pulled off his shirt. Leonard responded by taking off Penny's camisole and immediately started to suck her right nipple while running his finger over the left. Penny threw her head back into her pillow and moaned. He switched once the right one formed a hard peak and started to suck the left.

Leonard began to plant kisses in the crevices of Penny's breasts, but stopped when she lifted his head up off her body. He knew that she wanted to pleasure him, but he was so horny already he wasn't going to be able to last long if she touched him. He, like any male, loved it when she touched him, but he liked to savor it, enjoy it, and try to make it last as long as possible.

"Not tonight honey," Leonard shook his head. When Penny looked disappointed and confused he crawled up to explain in a whisper in her ear "I'm so horny for you already, that if you touch me, it'll be the end, and I want to treat you right tonight" Leonard's hot breathe in her ear and tone of authority did more than turn her on. She only gave in because she could feel herself becoming wetter by the second.

"Okay, then tomorrow you're in for an extra special treat," she promised as he started to suck her neck.

"Looking forward to it," Leonard said. How was he going to make it through work tomorrow knowing what would be awaiting him?

He started to kiss every inch of her body starting with her lips, then her neck, then her nipples, between her breasts to the crevices, down to her belly button trailing down, down...

Leonard slowly pulled down her pajama shorts to reveal no underwear underneath. He looked up at Penny with a smirk and a questioning look. Grinning, she shrugged and winked. "I didn't feel like wearing underwear today"

It was too much for Leonard knowing she was going commando all day. He had to taste her. He started sucking her clit which made Penny moan loudly. She wasn't expecting this intensity from him so soon. Leonard swirled his tongue around Penny's clit, lightly nibbling on and off. Penny was in heaven.

"Talk dirty to me," demanded Penny.

Leonard didn't hesitate. In a low voice he said "You're so hot," he licked, "so wet," he sucked, "so hard," and in and out went his tongue.

All Penny could say or do in reply was moan again and again. Leonard knew she was getting close so he stopped and looked at her glistening vagina, then up to her perfect face, partially to take in this site and partially to tease her.

"You better finish what you started or you're sleeping on the couch," Penny said with her head thrown back against the pillow facing the ceiling with her eyes closed.

Leonard chuckled, but knew she wasn't kidding, and inserted a finger into her, causing her to scream, "AHHHGUHH!"

He started slowly, in and out, in and out, getting a steady rhythm. He inserted another finger, and increased the speed resulting in another louder cry from Penny, "AHHHHHHGUHHHH!"

Leonard could tell she was about to climax. While keeping his fast rhythm with his fingers, he started sucking her clit again. Penny couldn't take it anymore and gave into him. Penny screamed and writhed.

"Oh god, OH god, oh fuck, FUCK ME LEONARD! YES! FUCK! FUCK YES! YES! OHHHHHHH" she let out.

Leonard removed his fingers, but kept sucking and lapping up her juices making her body continue to twitch.

"Ohh god," she said as she started to come down from her climax, "oh god."

He stopped and started to climb on top of her.

"You're beautiful" he smiled at her. She caught her breath and opened her eyes to see him hovering overtop of her. Penny smiled and kissed him hard then stopped and smiled again before planting two more pecks on his lips.

"Your turn's tomorrow," Penny promised. Leonard smiled knowing that she wasn't joking. Tomorrow was going to be rough.


	2. Wedding Worries

**Please read "The Wedding Factor" before this! I only separated them because this part gets a tad smutty and I wanted those who aren't into smut to read the other half. It's really cute in my opinion. Only like 500 some words. Also, it makes this story make A LOT more sense. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**In case you choose not to go back and read the first half, I'll brief you. Penny and Leonard are at Bernadette and Howard's wedding. They walked up the aisle together and Leonard said something that implied they would get married in the future. Penny was shocked he said it, but isn't scared. She loves him and he loves her. And it goes from there...**

The reception was gorgeous as well, even with the couples' nerdy quirks, like the green lanterns on each table.

It wasn't long before people started drinking and getting a little tipsy.

Everyone was dancing and having a great time. Even Amy and Sheldon were enjoying themselves, joining the dancing scene whenever there was a slower, "more mature" song such as a waltz.

Leonard and Penny were slow dancing to a song that wasn't really meant for slow dancing. But they didn't care. They just wanted to be as close to each other as possible.

Leonard had his arms wrapped around his girl. Penny was resting her head on his shoulder. They were gently swaying back and forth. It was perfect.

Penny was looking over Leonard's shoulder at all the people laughing and enjoying themselves. She found herself thinking _I __can__'__t __wait __for __my __wedding_. She paused in her thoughts for a second, waiting for the scared freaked out feelings to rise, but they didn't.

"I didn't freak you out before, did I? What I said when we were walking-" Leonard began but Penny cut him off.

"No," Penny said firmly. She looked her boyfriend in the eyes to let him know she wasn't lying, she wasn't scared. Once Penny felt his body relax, she smiled at him and he smiled back. Penny kissed him hard on the lips. Neither wanted to stop the kiss. Penny could feel it escalating too fast. She didn't want to wait until the wedding was over to be with him.

"Follow me," she said as she grabbed Leonard's hand. He held on tight.

Penny lead them through the dancing crowd to the bridal party's dressing room.

"Are we allowed to be in here?" Leonard asked as he shut the door behind them.

"Why not?" Penny responded, "Everyone's out there drinking and dancing, besides the Shamy despite Amy's efforts to make Sheldon shake his thang. No one will come in," Penny reassured Leonard with a heartwarming smile.

Leonard chose to believe Penny and began to walk towards her.

"Don't ever use 'Sheldon' and the phrase 'shake his thang' in the same sentence again," Leonard half joked making Penny giggle.

Penny was leaning against a vanity table that was permanently attached to the wall watching Leonard walk over to her. He looked so happy. She wanted to run into his arms. But she stayed patient and waited for him to come to her.

When Leonard reached her, he stood in front of her gazing into Penny's eyes. He reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face. As much as the gesture was like a scene out of a cheesy romantic comedy, Penny loved it because it wasn't a movie, this was her life.

Penny leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Leonard held her by the lower waist. The making out was getting intense. Penny started to kiss Leonard's neck while unbuttoning his shirt.

Leonard was still hesitant. "Should we be doing this? Here? At Howard and Bernadette's wedding?" He wasn't upset, just concerned with what their friends might think.

Penny stopped and looked at Leonard. "I just want to be with you right now," she said sweetly and slowly.

Leonard took one more second to mull it over. "Oh what the hell!" and he kissed her hard and lovingly. "But we have to be quiet!" he added between kisses.

Penny gave him a "yeah right" look while she said, "psh yeah okay...," she kissed him again, "...quiet," she said as if it she put air quotes around the word and continued to kiss him.

Penny didn't bother with the rest of his shirt. She knew he was still afraid of someone walking in on them, so she decided to be a good girlfriend and do this fast. So she went straight to his belt buckle, pulled down his pants so he could step out of them. As soon as she looked up at him again his lips met hers.

Leonard started to pull down the zipper on the back of Penny's dress but she stopped him. "I know you don't want anyone to see us," Penny started between breaths, "so we'll make this quick, okay?"

"You're amazing you know that?" Leonard said smiling. He was about to go in for another kiss but he stopped. "Penny, I don't want to- it's not that I want to rush- you know I want to be with you too, I just-" Penny cut him off by kissing him. She pulled back after a second.

"I know," she said with a smile to let him know she understood. He smiled back.

Leonard hiked up Penny's dress and lifted her up onto the vanity table, catching her by surprise. He stripped off his boxers so his bottom half was now clothes-less. He pulled down her pink, lacy, silk underwear slowly, dropped it on the floor, and looked up to meet Penny's eyes. Luckily the vanity was low enough that now Leonard was only a little bit taller than Penny sitting on the edge of the table.

As Leonard stood between Penny's legs, he kissed her lips and down her jawline settling on her neck. He didn't want Penny to think he was wanted this to be over with. So he moved his left hand under her dress to her already wet clit and started pressing lightly and using his thumb to create small circles. He wanted to prove that he appreciated her, but then Penny spoke up.

"Leonard," she panted, "I want you. I need you. Now."

She didn't have to ask twice. Leonard stopped everything he was doing. He moved Penny's legs so they were wrapped around his body and inserted his hard cock into her. They both moaned out loud.

Leonard thrusted in and out, getting a good rhythm, making Penny want to scream but she reluctantly held it in. They started to move faster and faster. Leonard was barely hanging on, but Penny was dying and couldn't contain her moans screams any longer. Leonard could see it in her face. Before Penny even got a syllable out, Leonard covered her mouth with his hand, which she happily screamed into as she began to climax. Leonard wasn't far behind and was about to moan, but Penny covered his mouth with her hand. They were both screaming into each others hands as they climaxed.

As they began to recover, they removed their hands from each others mouths and smiled. Leonard kissed Penny before removing himself to get dressed again.

Penny redressed quickly, as she only had to put her underwear back on and fix her hair. But Leonard barely had his belt buckled when he heard the door knob turn.

"Oh, there you two are!" Sheldon barged in. "We have to go."

Leonard straightened up fast, acting nonchalant as he asked, "Why, what's wrong?"

"Amy is intoxicated and cannot be responsible for her actions. Therefore, I need to leave now so I won't be forced to partake in her drunken endeavors," Sheldon demanded worriedly.

"Okay, Sheldon, sweetie, calm down," Penny told him. "We'll just go say bye to Howard and Bernadette and then we can leave, okay?"

"I'll be waiting by the car," Sheldon responded and booked it out of there as if he were the Flash.

Leonard looked over at Penny with an "I told you so" kind of look. "So, uh, that was a little close, dontcha think?" he said, trying to make Penny admit she was wrong.

"No!" she protested weakly. "We had plenty of time..." Penny saw Leonard's knowing look. "Okay, okay, you win," she gave in.

Leonard turned so his body was facing Penny's, leaned in and kissed her. "Yeah," he smiled, "I did."


End file.
